Thoughts
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Katara, Sokka and Aang look back and reflect on what happened during the Day of Black Sun. Contains spoilers.


**Thoughts**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Hello again. After last night's episode, I had to write something about it. I don't think I'm the only one pulling my hair out over that episode. Well, not really, but I think you know what I mean.

**Disclaimer:** Stupid Azula. Aang should have been able to defeat the Fire Lord last night. And how the heck did she learn about the invasion?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Katara POV)

We've come so far today. I thought for sure we'd win this today.

I look back, and see how much Aang has changed, how much I've changed. Before Aang came along, all I ever knew was the Southern Water Tribe. Now I know the whole word. We've met so many people, seen so many things. Haru, the swamp benders, and Toph. I watched her train Aang in Earthbending. I trained him to Waterbend. I watched him grow and changed, and I watched myself grow up. The war has made us all grow up fast.

And today, we invaded the Fire Nation.

Today, I thought it would be over. I thought we would win.

I suppose I should start at the beginning.

Everyone landed first at the uninhabited island we'd been staying on for the three days. Or was in four days…I can't remember.

This morning everyone arrived, and we all left on the ships after my dad gave a brief speech. When we arrived at the Gates of Azulon, and the ships were stopped, but we were already off them and into the submarines Sokka designed.

And then when we came up for air, Aang and I, we, I mean he, But then I…It's not the first time we kissed, but this time…

Anyways, we arrived on the shore and fought our way up. Along the way we ran into battlements that had to be taken down. That's where Dad got hurt. I healed him, and we kept pressing on.

Sokka, Aang and Toph went on ahead. Apparently the Fire Lord had vanished, but Sokka suggested he may have fled to an underground bunker. So they went on ahead.

Then the eclipse came. I was helping my Dad walk, so I was outside when the eclipse happened. I remember hoping that Aang was winning against the Fire Lord.

But when the Eclipse was over, they came back. Azula held them up. Aang never fought the Fire Lord.

When we tried to retreat, the Fire Nation pulled out their secret weapon. Ships that could fly through the air, like nothing I've ever seen before, and balloons that the Mechanist designed.

As we tried to make it back to the beach, they blew up our submarines. The adults decided that we kids would escape on Appa, while they stayed behind and surrendered.

I tried not to break into tears as I hugged my father goodbye. The Fire Nation has taken my mother, and now they'll take my father.

I was so full of hope when we started. I thought after today it would be over. I guess I was wrong.

(Sokka's POV)

I looked back as we flew away. I wasted all our time. Azula baited me and I fell for it. This is my fault. I wanted to prove to my father that I was a true warrior, but I really blew it.

Our one chance is gone. Next time Aang tries to defeat the Fire Lord, the Sun will be out. This is all my fault.

Suki, where are you?

(Aang's POV)

I failed. For the third time in my life, I failed. When Sokka asked Azula where Suki was and she didn't answer, I should've just turned and went to find the Fire Lord.

I'm the worst Avatar ever.

(Regular POV)

The sun was starting to sink behind the mountains as a Flying Bison appeared. It flew straight towards and building on a high mountaintop. The building, the Western Air Temple, had stood empty for over one hundred years.

Appa landed, and the kids jumped off, Sokka and Haru carefully lowering Teo in his wheelchair to the ground.

"I guess we'll be living here for awhile." Katara said.

"It doesn't look to bad." The Duke tried to be cheerful.

Aang stood looking out one of the windows.

"It wasn't your fault."

Aang turned to see Haru standing behind him.

"It's all my fault." Aang told him.

"No, it's my fault." Sokka said. "I held us up because I wanted to know where Suki was."

"It's no one's fault." Teo told them. "We'll try again later, and next time we'll win."

"I'm the worst Avatar ever." Aang turned away and looked back out the window.

"No, Aang," Katara walked towards him. "Teo is right. We'll try again, and we'll win."

"You're not the worst Avatar." Haru told him. "You give us all hope."

Aang smiled. "Thanks. I needed that." Then he stood taller. "Let's start planning how we'll rescue everyone."

Unbeknownst to them, another hot air balloon holding one passenger was approaching the Western Air Temple. Zuko smiled as he saw the building in the distance. He'd done a lot of things wrong, but now he was going to make things right.

**Fin...for now.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Darn it, darn it, darn it, DARN IT! It's not that I want to see this show come to an end, but they have to end this series somwhere, right? They can't run it forever, can they?

**Nyoshi:** Gee, I dunno. They have to end it, but you can never quite tell what those people are gonna do.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Good point.

**Nyoshi:** Anyway, please review, and we'll see you next time.


End file.
